Cara verdadera
by mask love
Summary: Una vez que Termina estaba fuera de peligro, Link regresa a Hyrule, sin embargo el tiempo que paso en Termina termino afectándolo, llevándolo al borde de su cordura, haciendo que tenga una ligera inestabilidad mental. El enemigo que ahora debe enfrentar no es Ganondorf o una Luna gigante. Sino él mismo. pausada


**Hola, soy nueva en fanfiction, por eso pido que sean amables con mi primera historia, decidí hacerla sobre the legend of zelda ya que es mi juego favorito. Si alguien pudiera ayudarme corrigiendo mis errores se lo agradecería.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

"**= dialogo**

' **=pensamiento**

_Este tipo de escritura es para sueños o recuerdos_

**La imagen no es mia**

**Yo no soy dueña de the legend of zelda y no recibo dinero por escribir esto.**

* * *

Miro atentamente el enorme agujero del tronco que conectaba Hyrule con Termina. Si realmente él hubiera sido sincero, deseaba quedarse en Termina, pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades en Hyrule, responsabilidades que no podía dejar.

Se preguntaba qué diría Saria cuando lo viera, ¿Qué clase de palabras usaría para reclamarle una respuesta de por qué desapareció por casi cuatro días? También, si Milo se volvería a burlar de el como siempre hacia.

Epona relincho sonoramente sacando a Link de sus pensamientos.

La tristeza invadió a Link, Epona (aparte de Skull kid) sería la única que sabría de la existencia de Termina y su aventura por detener a Majora, le dolía el que tuviera que devolvérsela a Malon. Él se había prometido no hablar sobre Termina en Hyrule, no le parecía lo correcto. Lo que paso ahí era algo muy personal para él y al mismo tiempo, algo personar de sus habitantes.

Los problemas que enfrentaron, los robos, la tristeza, la desesperación, la ira, la negación, la perdida… todos los problemas de la gente a la cual ayudo, todo eso era tan íntimo… como si el mismo fuera esas personas.

Hiso avanzar lentamente a Epona, cuando las pezuñas de su yegua sonaron contra la madera, Link la detuvo y volteo hacia atrás, miro durante corto periodo de tiempo lo último que vería de Termina, cuando volvió a mirar hacia al frente exclamo un adiós mientras volvía hacer que Epona avanzara.

La melodía que conocía perfectamente de los bosques perdidos llego a sus oídos y por un momento una sonrisa apareció en su cara, pero la borro inmediatamente. Él estaba en 'casa' otra vez.

El simplemente guió a Epona a cualquier otro agujero de otro tronco para poder salir del bosque. Los segundos en el que su vista no veía otro color que no fuera el negro terminaron, dejando que el viera que estaba una vez más en el bosque Kokiri.

Noto que era de noche, le pareció extraño, ya que cuando todavía estaba en Termina era de día. '¿Sera que el tiempo pasa más rápido en Hyrule?' pensó, sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados eh hiso que Epona fuera a su casa.

Cuando llego, se bajó y amarro (con una larga planta que encontró) a Epona en las escaleras, bajo las bolsas que la yegua tenía a los lados y con un poco de dificultad la subió.

Una vez que las dos bolsas estaban dentro de su cuarto, Link se dirigió rápidamente a su cama, se quitó el escudo espejo, la espada y las dejos aun lado de la cama ''mañana ordenare todo'' susurro para sí mismo, se acostó e instantáneamente se durmió.

_La tierra temblaba y la Luna acortaba la distancia cada vez más rápido, él sabía que ya no quedaba más tiempo, a pesar de que una parte de él no quería retroceder el tiempo, otra parte le decía que era la mejor opción… que siempre sería la mejor opción, ¿Cuantos días realmente habían pasado si él no hubiera tocado la canción del tiempo múltiples veces? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Un mes? Ya no se acordaba, ni se acordaba cuantas veces volvió a conocer una y otra vez a las mismas personas, las acciones que hacían siempre eran las mismas, los mismos gestos, las mismas situaciones, los mismos diálogos, todo se había vuelto tan monótono…_

_De no ser porque él sabía que respiraban, comían y sentían, podía haber jurado que eran simples maquinas._

_Lo peor sin duda fue cuando realmente, después de un tiempo, comprendió que simplemente no podía salvar a todos por más que él quisiera, no había el suficiente tiempo y que lo único que podía hacer era pasar de ellos y centrarse en Majora para terminar el bucle sin aparente fin._

_El que cada tercer día en el momento que tocaba la canción del tiempo y volvía al primer día y que los habitantes de Termina olvidaran quien era Link, afectaba mucho a este, no solo tenía que cargar con el olvido de las personas de Hyrule, sino, también con las de Termina. Y el hecho de que estas se parecieran tanto a las que habitaban Hyrule, solo empeoraban las cosas. Hubo un punto en el que el mismo héroe pensaba que ya no estaba bien mentalmente._

_Saco la ocarina y como cada tercer día, toco la canción del tiempo._

_Faltaba muy poco, realmente ya faltaba muy poco para poder ponerle fin a este bucle, pero la verdadera situación, era si todavía le quedaba algo de cordura y razón para ponerle fin a todo._

'_¿Podre salvar a todos esta vez?'_

* * *

"¡LA LUNA, SE VA A CAER!" Link se despertó bruscamente gritando y sudando frio, rápidamente se paró de su cama y saco su cabeza por la ventana que estaba arriba de su cama, mirando hacia arriba y volteando rápidamente para ver si la Luna estaba arriba, para ver si esta estaba bajando. Pero no había nada.

Confundido con la misma rapidez salió por la entrada y volvió a mirar el cielo, era de un color oscuro pero con tonos azules claros y rojizos, podía ver un círculo pequeño y de color blanco. ¿Eso era la Luna?

Lentamente los recuerdos de su llegada al bosque Kokiri volvieron a él. Ya más calmado se sentó sobre el piso de madera, dejando sus pies al aire en el espacio donde estaba la escalera, cerró los ojos fuertemente y cubrió su cara con sus dos manos

"Diosas… protéjanme" murmuro sin ganas, después de estar un rato así decidió ir al riachuelo pequeño.

Bajo por las escaleras rápidamente, cuando toco el suelo procuro no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Epona, ella merecía descansar.

Cuando llego al pequeño riachuelo, lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara, con sus manos unidas las metió dentro del agua. Inmediatamente sintió lo fría que estaba sacándole un escalofrió, la poca agua que estaba en sus manos se la hecho rápidamente a la cara y con sus manos se tallaba esta.

Cuando quito las manos de su cara, miro su reflejo en el agua, podía ver las notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos, el cabello desarreglado y sucio, pequeñas costras y lo que más le impacto:

Su mirada.

Sus ojos azules claros, se veían más oscuros, serios. Sin vida. ¿Qué tanto le afecto estar en Termina?

Rabia. Esa sensación le invadió, ¿Por qué?, él no tenía idea de que le enojaba, ¿su reflejo? ¿Él mismo?¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el verse así mismo?

Con sus manos pego en el lugar donde estaba el reflejo, viendo como con cada golpe el agua salpicaba y su reflejo se deformaba, al final cuando el enojo se había ido término jadeando de cansancio. Avía sido una pérdida de tiempo golpear su propio relejo en el agua, sin embargo la sensación de rabia se había calmado.

El sol estaba saliendo lentamente, calculaba que ya eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana y que pronto sus compañeros kokiris despertarían.

Aun le disgustaba la idea de despertar a Epona, pero tenía que regresársela a Malon y a su padre.

Con pereza se levantó de la orilla del pequeño riachuelo y se dirigió hacia la yegua todavía dormida. Quito la larga planta que la amarraba a la escalera y con lentas pero bruscas movidas Link hizo a la yegua despertar, esta se paró del suelo tranquilamente y relincho cuando estuvo completamente parada.

"Vamos, tenemos que llevarte al rancho Romani" pero se dio cuenta que realmente ese no era el nombre del rancho, al final paso más tiempo en termina que ya se había acostumbrado a los nombres de allá "Perdón… quise decir… al rancho Lon Lon" se subió a Epona y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del bosque Kokiri.

Cuando cruzo el puente y cuando vio el campo de Hyrule lanzo un suspiro, hiso que Epona galopara rápidamente para llegar al rancho, mientras más rapido llegara menos tiempo le tomaría lidiar con Malon.

Cuando llego al rancho lo primero que vio fue a Talon dormir en medio de los jarrones que estaban del lado derecho, se rio al ver la pose rara en la que había terminado el hombre y con un rastro de saliva notorio que salía de su boca.

Paso silenciosamente para no despertarlo, pero sino recordaba mal, solo el 'kokoroko' de un cuco podría despertarlo. Él había esperado encontrar a Malon en medio del corral con todos los caballos alrededor suyo. Pero no era así; Los caballos estaban ahí pero Malon no. '¿adónde habrá ido?' pensó, decidió dejar a Epona junto a los otros caballos, mientras el sacaba un pedazo de papel que tenía, se acercó al señor Talon para verificar si tenía un lápiz o algo con que escribir.

Afortunadamente tenía un lápiz en su oreja, lo agarro y empezó a escribir.

_**Hola Malon, te regreso a Epona, sana y salva como te lo prometí ¿te acuerdas que te la pedí prestada para buscar a Navi?, bueno ya he regresado de buscar la pero no he tenido suerte, así que creo que dejare de buscarla durante un tiempo así que solo me queda decirte gracias.**_

No le había contado su aventura de Ganondorf y su misión de despertar a los siete sabios para que ella le diera a Epona, le había contado que por fin, un hada llamada Navia fue elegida para que fuera su compañera pero que después de un tiempo ella se fue sin razón, eso basto para que ella le prestara la yegua para que fuera a buscarla. Dejo la nota en la cara del padre de Malon, la cual cuando uno entrara y mirara al señor lo primero que verían sería un pedazo de papel doblado con letras grandes que decían: _**PARA MALON.**_

* * *

Cuando regreso de nuevo al bosque kokiri se preocupó, '¿Dónde están los demás?' el pensamiento y su preocupación se volvió más fuerte a medida que revisaba todas las casas y no encontraba a nadie, ni siquiera a Milo.

Se dirigió corriendo en dirección al árbol deku, el cual le hablo sorprendido.

"¡Link, muchacho! ¿Dónde has estado? Saria, los demás, una chica del rancho, una zora, una gerudo, una sheika, un gorom y la princesa Zelda estaban desesperados por encontrarte" Link se sorprendió, se aseguró de decirle a Saria y a Zelda que iría a buscar a Navi ¿Por qué lo buscarían desesperadamente? ¿Era por qué necesitaban de su ayuda? ¿Había ocurrido una emergencia?

"¿De qué habla? Solo me fui por casi cuatro días, ¿ocurrió una emergencia y me necesitaban?"

A pesar de que el árbol deku estaba hecho de madera y las facciones que podían hacer eran limitadas, Link pudo observar que en el árbol se formaba una mueca.

"Link…"

"¿Si?"

"Desapareciste por más de dos años enteros… Cuando pasaron seis meses Saria realmente se preocupó, sabía que buscar a Navi tomaría tiempo pero ella no creyó que tanto, así que fue a preguntarle a la chica de la granja si te había visto pero ella le había dicho que no y así le fue preguntando a cada persona que te conocía hasta que llego a preguntarle a Zelda. Y cuando ella se enteró que desapareciste, mando un equipo de búsqueda el cual se le sumaron todos los Kokiris, algunos Zoras, Goroms e incluso unas gerudo, estuvieron buscándote por cada rincón de Hyrule, y ahora están rebuscando en los lugares que ya vieron, por si aparecías un día"

A Link no le hacía gracia nada, ¿Dos años?, él pensaba que la canción del tiempo también afectaría a Hyrule y que los tres días que les tocaba vivir se repetirían como en Termina, pero no era así.

¿Por qué la canción del tiempo no les afecto?

"No te preocupes, le diré a Saria que estas aquí y que pueden detener la búsqueda, mientas descansa o báñate, se ve por tu aspecto que no te has dado una buena ducha en un tiempo y que tampoco has dormido bien"

Link se tensó, claro, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y salir así con ese aspecto tan lamentable?

No había una rápida solución para sus ojeras, pero mientras los demás llegaban al bosque Kokiri, se daría un buen baño y sanaría sus heridas, de paso también inventaría una MUY buena excusa de su 'desaparición' por dos años.

Se dirigió a su casa, cuando subió las escaleras y vio la entrada se dio cuenta que la cortina estaba suelta en vez de amarrada, el siempre mantenía la cortina amarrada y cuando se fue a devolver a Epona el juro que igualmente estaba recogida.

¿Habría alguien adentro?

En ese momento maldijo el haber dejado la espada y su escudo aun lado de la cama, si es que había alguien adentro estaba en clara desventaja, si el visitante no deseado tenía intenciones hostiles hacia él podía darse por perdido.

Se puso en posición de ataque y avanzo lentamente hacia la entrada con la mano temblorosa agarro una orilla de la cortina y rápidamente la aparto y entro.

No había nadie.

Se dirigió rápidamente a las bolsas y reviso su contenido. Todos los objetos que saco de termina, estaban ahí, reviso la otra bolsa. Todas las máscaras estaban, todas excepto la de la fiera deidad,

"¿Buscabas esto?" la voz misteriosa hizo sobresaltar a Link que rápidamente se volteo.

"¿¡Vendedor de máscaras!?" realmente de todas las personas que esperaba encontrarse no lo esperaba a el, pero ahí estaba, enfrente de el con esa sonrisa burlona y la máscara de la fiera deidad en su mano derecha.

"Te la devolveré, lo prometo, pero quiero que me hagas un favor" ¿Un favor? ¿No había sido suficiente el recuperarle la máscara de Majora?

"Quiero que cuides a la máscara de Majora" Link abrió los ojos ¿Cuidar a ese demonio que casi destruyo a Termina con la Luna? ¿En qué piensa ese hombre?

"No" su respuesta fue rápida y corta, él NO iba a cuidar a ese demonio ni por todas las rupias de Hyrule y Termina juntas.

"No te preocupes, el demonio llamado Majora ya _no_ existe, lo único que queda es el puro cuerpo, ósea la pura máscara"

"No"

"En tiendo que le tengas rencor, pero ¿no sería más peligroso no tener la máscara de la fiera deidad? Puede ocurrir lo mismo que con la de Majora, en las manos equivocadas puede haber una gran catástrofe" El vendedor tenía razón, ¿y si alguien le robaba de nuevo y le quitaba la máscara de la fiera deidad?

"No te pido que te la pongas, solo que la tengas contigo… puedes meterla en un cofre si quieres, pero solo tenla contigo"

"¿Por qué quieres que yo la tenga? ¿No sería más fácil dársela a alguien que coleccione máscaras como usted?"

"No, tengo la costumbre de decirles a mis clientes que hace la máscara y de donde viene. Y tu precisamente, no quieres que nadie se entere de lo de termina ¿no?" Punto para el vendedor, había dado justamente en el clavo, Link ahora no se negaría a aceptar la máscara.

"¿Por qué te quieres deshacer de ella tan pronto?..."

El vendedor estuvo en silencio durante un tiempo "Me di cuenta que el que ya no tuviera un demonio en su interior, hizo que perdiera el encanto que tenía"

Con la mano izquierda saco la máscara de Majora de la enorme mochila que tenía cargando y la dejo en el suelo junto con la de la fiera deidad "Cuídala bien" se dio la vuelta y salió agachándose un poco.

Link miro fijamente a las dos máscaras que estaban en el suelo ¿Cómo que había perdido el encanto?, pero tan pronto recordó lo sucedido con Majora salió rápidamente con la esperanza de encontrar al vendedor caminando abajo, pero cuando miro, no había nadie.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Comenten y si eres alguien que no tiene cuenta también lo puedes hacer, si la historia tiene aceptación la actualizare el siguiente domingo.**


End file.
